type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Compa
''"Well, as you can see I'm a nurse in training! It wouldn't just do for me to not do my part and not treat you as best I can!" '' -Compa Compa is one of the main characters of Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the love interest of the protagonist Shizuki Tsukamoto and the adoptive mother of Peashy/Yellow Heart. She is currently in training to be a nurse. Chronology Hyperdimension Sephira Compa first appears in the first episode where she greets Shizuki who wakes up for the first time in three days. She explains that he fell from a light in the sky three nights prior and that she pulled him out. She then says that he was found in a park on the ground with a strange symbol etched onto the ground underneath him. The two introduce themselves and they soon leave to visit Shizuki's recovery site. On the way, they arrive in a field occupied by Doggos. The pair decides to fight them and eventually manage to take them out with slight difficulty. Afterwards, they finally reach their destination and inspects the rune like symbol etched into the ground, but they find nothing worth noting. Before they decide to return, the ground crumbles underneath them and collapses, landing them in a dark cave. Shizuki and Compa awaken later and attempts to find a way out of the cavern. After twenty minutes of wandering about, they are attacked by a creature that resides in it. Wounding Shizuki in the process, the cave Dweller grabs Compa and attempts to crush her with its tail, forcing Shizuki to attack it with his wooden sword in an attempt to rescue her. However, his attacks does not damage it and he is knocked back and forced to dodge an acidic attack. As he begins to contemplate using his secondary ability to save her, the cave dweller is attacked by three exploding daggers, causing it to drop Compa. An unknown girl then dashes in and grabs the two of them and speeds towards the cave exit with the monster chasing them. She throws two more daggers on the cave entrance, bowing it up and killing the monster with the falling rubble. The girl is then later revealed to be IF who came to their aid after Compa had texted her that they were trapped in the cave. Appearance Compa is a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has one of the biggest bust in the group. A lot of people comment that she's well-endowed for her age. Meaning that as both a human and in terms of Goddess years, she's one of the younger teammates, but older than Gust. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. Personality & Character Compa comes off as a shy girl, though she really isn't. She is however, somewhat dense and oblivious to some things, to the point of making random comments. This makes her somewhat of a ditzy girl who can be lied to quite easily. Compa is a very dependable and generally a kind and compassionate person. She helps those she is close to and cares for, those who are sick or injured. She is often called a good Samaritan because of her willingness to treat others, even for something minor like a child scrapping their knee. Despite her being a nurse, she is weak against gruesome scenes like seeing dozens of corpses on the ground. She is also a very sympathetic person as shown towards Peashy due to the fact that she has never had a parent and also knows that it is like to be an orphan, thus choosing to adopt her. Compa has also grown attached to Shizuki due to his kind nature and sympathizes the most with him due to his backstory and situation. This eventually evolves into her developing feelings and somewhat of an admiration for him even. Besides being a nurse, Compa also shows an interest in the hero genre, arts and crafts, and cooking. She is also surprisingly very good at math. Powers & Abilities Unlike IF, Compa is not a skilled fighter and is shown to be somewhat clumsy in battle, but is still reliable in the field nonetheless. She joins IF and later on, Shizuki and the team in some battles to act as an on-site medic in the event someone gets injured. In times where she needs to defend herself, she wields a gigantic needle in which she can use to inject individuals with an unknown substance that renders them unconscious. It's often been mocked at by enemies and friends alike on how impractical of a weapon it is, especially against the more dangerous threats that have emerged from the Hyperdimension War. Compa possesses an ability which allows her to heal others from their wounds. When doing this, her body is surrounded in a soft pink aura, but if used extensively, she becomes weaker and too drained to move, thus she can easily heal minor wounds, but struggles with healing more fatal ones. Category:Main Characters Category:Gamindustrians Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Female